


How Ray Kowalski was born

by eledhwenlin



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser ljuser-name_slidellra"><a href="http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://slidellra.livejournal.com/"><b>slidellra</b></a></span> is having a lost zebra kind of week. In an effort to make her feel better, here are ficlets. Both have been betaed by the fabulous <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_nos4a2no9"></span><a href="http://nos4a2no9.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nos4a2no9.livejournal.com/"><b>nos4a2no9</b></a>. *blows kisses*</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Ray Kowalski was born

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/) is having a lost zebra kind of week. In an effort to make her feel better, here are ficlets. Both have been betaed by the fabulous [](http://nos4a2no9.livejournal.com/profile)[**nos4a2no9**](http://nos4a2no9.livejournal.com/). *blows kisses*

  
It was his mother’s idea. She made him go by saying, “It would make me so happy” and “I would be so very proud of you!” and Stanley knew when to give something up as a lost cause.

So the next Saturday found Stanley at the Community Center, waiting for the dance course to begin. When their instructors came in, he wanted nothing more than for everything to be over.

“Hi, I’m Mr Daniels, I’m going to be your dance instructor for the next few weeks. We’re going to have so much fun together!”

Yeah, Stanley thought. As much fun as a surprise pop quiz in biology class.

Daniels showed them the waltz and already Stanley was bored to death.

“Now choose a partner and practise those steps. Boys, go to a girl and ask her to dance.”

Nervously Stanley looked at the girls standing on the other side of the room. This was shaping up to become the most embarrassing thing ever.

Then a blonde girl caught his eye. She chatted with another girl and laughed, a pretty laugh, not those giggles most girls thought of as laughing. Several other boys were already headed for her and Stanley had to hurry to get to her first.

When he was right in front of her, his voice gave up, but he managed to croak a, “Hi, do you want to dance?” She looked at him and smiled. Stanley was in love.

“Yes, I’d like to. My name’s Stella, what is yours?”

Oh no, he couldn’t be Stanley, Stanley was loser. He needed a cool name, a name Steve McQueen would accept in a role. Then he had an idea.

“Stella, nice to meet you. I’m Ray.”  



End file.
